nomanslandfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Buildings are built inside your camp where your survivors live. They can send you into missions, unlock new buildings, produce resources required to upgrade your buildings and survivors, upgrade your equipments, heal injured survivors, help you find more survivors, and stock resources. To be able to advance in the game the camp needs to develop with new and upgraded buildings. Each upgrade will spend some real time and supplies (all costs on this page are "canned goods" instead of XP. XP is used for Survivor and Weapon upgrades). Upgrades may also be done instantly with Gold; either immediately without spending any supplies, or later with a reduced payment of gold. During upgrade there will be a timer showing the remaining delay. It's only possible to upgrade one building at a time. Normally you can't use a facility if it's upgrading nor upgrade while it's in use (e.g. training in camp or healing in hospital). The Mission Car is an exception, you will be able to go on missions also during car upgrade. There is a certain amount of strategy in the choice of how to spend resources and what to upgrade first, but the game advancement in itself hints what you need by blocking and unlocking upgrades. The core building is your Council trailer, the level of which determines the maximum level the other buildings may be upgraded to. When selecting a building you can see info, upgrade or interact (e.g. harvest supplies or visit hospital). It's also possible to drag the building freely on the map. There is no charge for such movement but you can cancel it by pressing the cross. There is currently no way of scrapping unwanted buildings (and their would not be any advantage to do so), but you can clear out junk. Player Level You will automatically advance to the next Player Level '''when you have reached enough '''Building Points (BP) on the current level. Player level is visible in a circle on the top left corner icon in camp, tapping it will also show the details on current and needed BP. Upgrade buildings in the Camp to increase BP at amounts specified in Building tables on this page (not listed in the game but you can calculate it by subtracting "BP before upgrade" from "BP when completed"). Certain player level is required for upgrading your Council (see Council table), in turn unlocking other building upgrades. Council The council can hold 1500 supplies of food, Xp and unlock new buildings and levels. The cost listed below is for upgrading to that level. Farm plot Farm plot produces supplies for upgrading buildings. They are unlocked at council's level X, 3, 5, 8, 12. Note: Level 1 farm plots cost 80 supplies after the first one Tents Tents produce XP useful for upgrading your equipments and train your survivors. They are unlocked at level X and X. Supplies storage Store all your food. You need to transfer your food from farm plot to supply storage or else farm stop producing. They are unlock at council level X, 4, 10 and 16. Training grounds Train your survivors here, and you can also see what traits your survivor will unlock with an increase in level. Workshop Upgrade weapons and armor here, and see what traits will be unlocked by increasing levels of both armor and weapons. This is also where you can scrap Equipment that you don't want and get XP in return. Radio tent Send a call out for more survivors here. Calls can be made with 1, 5, or 15 radios, with an increase in star value to the summoned survivor.The level of the radio tent determines the summoned survivor's starting level and their maximum level. When you summon survivors, the number of stars determine the number of levels you can upgrade your survivor, 2 levels for each star. The Radio Tent level is the only thing that effects survivor call min/max level. In the latest update 1.5 The maximum (Cap) lvl for a survivor (from a radio call) is 20, but the highest you can train one is 15. You can get survivor with a current (starting) lv higher than 15 in rescue missions. High level players agree that you should only use 15 calls, and to wait has long as you can before doing them, ideally when your tent is at the maximum level, or at least level 5. Hospital Survivors hurt during missions come here to heal. Time is reduced by increasing hospital level and extra slots for survivors are added at certain level upgrades. Mission car The level of your mission car determines how much Gas you can spend in missions and how much Gas you can store. Note: Normally you can't use a facility if it's upgrading nor upgrade while it's in use (e.g. training in camp or healing in hospital). The car is an exception, you will be able to go on missions also during car upgrade. Campfire The campfire can't be upgraded and it serves only to tell information about the current story mission. Memorial The memorial is unlocked at council level 4 and shows information about survivor(s) you lost in deadly missions. There seems to be no game-advancing benefit of this building, apart from a possible amount of BP when building it. Junk This is not actual buildings, but bushes or wrecks found in your camp initially. You may clear it to make room for your buildings or for aesthetic reasons. Clearing the area will cost you Supplies (such as 100 or 6500) and some time (e.g. 10s). There seems to be no BP advantage (at least not for small cost clearing).